


Perfect Day

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A harmless date, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Picnic, out of the vault, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: A lighthearted Twissy one shot. A fluffy afternoon date, out of the vault.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Twissy Stories





	Perfect Day

He was very...chipper, when he came breezing into her vault and sat down, smiling. 

She watched him with great scrutiny over her tea cup as she sipped slowly, attempting to work out if this was in fact a clone of the Doctor. The person who had cloned him was clearly an idiot if so - they really needed to adjust the grumpiness settings. She raised her eyebrow as she lowered her cup and saucer and cast him a look of bemusement, not listening to a word he was talking about, but certain it was to do with some adventure he had managed to fall into without needing to go off world. He looked positively alive. She was disgusted.

“Doctor,” she simply said.

“And some young people got eaten - like that part?”

“Yes, thrilled to live vicariously through you. Kill some for me next time and tell me all the details,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

“Well that, I won’t do. Come on Missy! This is the most exciting story I’ve had for you in decades!”

“Well, while you were out having fun, I was having quite the perfect day myself - I finished a composition, I had two bubble baths and I laid around thinking about what kind of weapon I could build out of the architecture holding the vault together. So it’s not all about _you_ Doctor.”

“Two baths, that’s down from four, well done Missy...we have to distract you from thinking about building weaponry though,” he said, and she took a stab of pride that she had deflated his annoying enthusiasm for adventures that did not involve her.

“I have precious little to pass the time Doctor, just keep the bath foam coming, and mental calculations for weaponry _is_ my idea of a perfect day.”

“That’s not a perfect day,” he said, shaking his head as he took a bite of a biscuit.

“Enlighten me then Doctor,” she said, amused, as she snatched his half eaten biscuit, the moment he put it down on his saucer.

“An afternoon in the park - sunshine, picnic, walk along the canal, feed the swans - visit the birds in the aviary. That’s all much nicer than weaponry.”

“Yes,” she said, sarcastically. “That’s lovely - for people who aren’t locked in vaults Doctor.”

He paused, chewing his lip in deep thought before pulling something from his pocket and holding it up to her with that annoying positive smile she thought she had vaporised with her pessimism. 

“A bracelet? Giving me a different brand of gifts now? Well it's a step up from books on morality - they did not keep the fire going for long and it was cold last night,”

“You….Missy you didn't…” he stared at her incredulously, and glanced quickly around for any sign of a recent fire. “Don’t start fires in here. Please.”

“Don’t annoy me Doctor!”

“Telling you not to start fires in a locked room with yourself inside, is not annoying, it's sensible. Now this! What do you think?”

“I think I am not enjoying this visit as much as you and you should bring a human in for me to play with,” she said.

“You play too rough Missy, we talked about that. Historically - you haven’t ever played well. But that was then. Wear this, and I can show you what a perfect afternoon of not making weaponry is.”

“Are you asking me out on a date?” she said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

“Yes,” he said, and held the bracelet to her wrist with a smile that brought back that annoying positivity again. "I am."

She rolled her eyes and nodded and he circled her wrist and clicked it closed, sealing it with a bio lock. 

“You don’t think this has the potential to go very wrong? What _would_ the egg say, my dear Doctor?”  
  
“I’ll sneak you into my office and hide you if he comes back but I sent him to Birmingham for Pot Noodles, it's a perfect plan.”

“Yes, this is why I am the planner in this relationship - but sure, sneak me about, it'll be just like the old days. All that sneaking off together at the academy - that was always exciting - Nardole walking in on us doesn't quite do it for me, but we are short on options, so I’ll accept his look of utter shock and disapproval when he finds out about our illicit behaviour on your desk.”

“He’s not going to find out Missy, we are not going to get caught and sex on my desk isn't happening today! Ready?”

“Tomorrow then?" she said, winking. "You want to go right now though Doctor? I can't just go outside!”

“Why not? You've been in here for almost a century, you’ve reduced your threats to Nardole's life to an average of 4 a week,” he paused and grew suddenly more contemplative. “This is the first time I haven’t seen you cry all week - I don't like to see you in pain, you’re deeply introspective and that's good, you're making progress Missy, but you’re hurting too and that pain, I don't want to see it consume you.”

She stared at her tea cup, hating that she felt like she was now going to cry on the ONE day that she had managed not to. 

“So, no reason why you can't go outside,” he said.

“There’s a good reason,” she said, meeting his eyes with a hint of playfulness and relieved to move the subject matter on. “I need a hat.”

He had immediately dashed out and returned a few minutes later, a bag in his hand as he strode in, opening it with a grin and pulling out a hat.

“Hmm,” she said, trying to hide her excitement as she took the hat, examining it. “Edwardian, black straw, blackberries and ferns? Well, I think I can make do with this - pins?”

“Pins?” he replied in confusion.

“Yes, hat pins Doctor!”

“Oh, I assumed you just...put it on and it stayed on..somehow. Pins! Back in a minute!”

She laughed as he dashed out again and spent the few minutes he was gone smiling at the hat - jewellery and millinery, this date was going well and they hadn't even left yet. 

He returned looking quite triumphant as he presented her with two long, black hair pins. She took them and smiled as she positioned her new hat, pushing the pins through firmly and adjusting the angle. 

“Perfect! Now, in case of rain…”

“One step ahead of you,” he said with a triumphant grin as he pulled her umbrella out from behind his back.

“Oh, you wish Doctor,” she said with a wink and as she took the umbrella and then linked arms with him, shaking her head. "I pride myself in being a step ahead."

  
  
  
It was a sunny day, warm, with a gentle breeze as they walked along the canal side. He glanced at Missy repeatedly, almost entranced by the look of utter peace she had about her. Occasionally growing interested in random things and pointing with her umbrella as she told him everything she knew about the immediate area.

He knew he should be worried that she had this much local knowledge, but he decided to ask how she knew all this another day. This was after all, going to be a perfect afternoon. 

“Why are those small humans throwing bits of bread at those waterfowl?”

“They are throwing it _to_ them - children don't always have the best aim - except that one, he might be doing that deliberately, but people like to throw bread to the ducks and geese, and look, a family of swans!”

“Oh how lovely, isn't this fun,” Missy said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. 

“We could do that too?”

“Feed the waterfowl with nutritiously inferior food?”

“Some people do bring seeds, but bread is a habit people have,”

“So they feed these creatures, that are capable of feeding themselves, with food that is bad for them, just because they enjoy watching them eat it?”

“Well, yes..” he said.

“No wonder the geese are so bad tampered. Do we throw bread at the squirrels too?”

“No, it’s limited to the ones on the water - human thing I suppose.”

“I empathise with these creatures,” she said, glancing at him.

“How could you possibly empathise with swans?”

“They are being fed unhealthy food day after day!”

“I could cook for you?”

“Forget I said anything,” she said hurriedly as she move abruptly away and approached the children.

"Maybe we'll stick to takeaway then!" he called out as he ran to catch her up.

“Why are you getting so much enjoyment out of _poisoning_ these creatures?” she said, with the most chilling undercurrent of threat that she could muster.

The smallest child burst immediately into tears and the adult glared at Missy and grabbed their hands, walking quickly away. 

“Making a child cry was not part of my concept for this date…there’s an aviary past the playground, let’s see the birds...they have..” he paused as Missy slipped from his arm and went straight into the playground.

It was a thankfully quiet time of day - the Doctor wasn’t keen on more children being reduced to tears. He watched in amusement as she headed straight for the swings and smiled as she threw her head back, the sun on her face and the breeze rushing back and forth over her as she swung,

He shook his head but sat down on the empty swing beside her, noticing how her smile grew broader as he began to swing in her peripheral vision. After a few moments he noticed the impatient small crowd of children.

“Missy, the children have been waiting a long time, let's move on, lots more to do,”

“ _They've_ been waiting? How old are they? 4..maybe 5 years on this planet? I’ve been in a vault for 70 years, _I’ve_ been waiting longer. “

“The Doctor got off of his swing and put his sunglasses on, leaning against the frame of the swing beside Missy and hoping he looked inconspicuous enough that no one would know he was with her. 

He was relieved when she finally got bored and remembered the birds he had promised. They moved on, arm in arm and Missy’s energy growing as the Doctor’s flagged. She stood in front of the large cage and frowned as she peered inside.

“Why are we staring at these creatures that are imprisoned in a cage?”

“It's an aviary, humans like to come and watch them.”

“Watch them...just sit there and occasionally fly a very short distance? Humans are needlessly cruel - they have wings, they should be flying - Doctor…” she said, leaning close to him and whispering. “Shall we liberate these poor imprisoned creatures.”

“No, we can _not_ set the birds free. They won't survive in the wild.”

“Oh,” she said, leaning back in disappointment. “That’s a shame.”

They continued on until the Doctor found a secluded patch of grass and set about spreading out the picnic blanket and laying out all manner of food. She laid down and grabbed a packet of crisps as she looked toward the aviary in the distance.

“How long did it take, for them to forget how to survive?”

“They are bred in captivity, they don't know any different,” he said.

“I haven't forgotten - how to survive,” she said.

“I hope you never do - it’s the one thing I can depend on as a certainty in this universe.”

She turned her head to meet his eyes as he laid down beside her, the backs of their hands brushing lightly together. “You never giving up on me, that’s my certainty. Oh and the fact that we are going to kiss in a minute.”

“We are going to..” his words were cut off as she rolled half on top of him, took his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. “Kiss?”

“Yes, yes we are, now do stop talking, you're spoiling my perfect afternoon and I have plans for a movie back home afterwards. Busy night, thought we could....”

He smiled, his arms wrapping around her as he kissed her with equal passion.

  
  



End file.
